Amor Dulce
by ARcoKill
Summary: Momoko es una chica bastante enamoradiza, pero, nunca ha tenido una cita, su primera cita, sera desastrosa y a la vez perfecta, pasen y lean. One-Shot


Resumen: Momoko se enamoraba muy fácilmente, pero, casi siempre que lo hacía, esa persona no la correspondía, pero un día todo eso cambia, y su vida no vuelve a ser la de antes. DRAMA/ROMANCE

Personajes: Momoko (enamoradiza, alegre, glotona) (chica pelinaranja, tez pálida, cabello largo amarrado con un moño, ojos rosados, edad: 18 años) Brick (histérico, celoso, decidido) (chico pelinaranja, tez pálida, cabello largo con una gorra encima de este, ojos rojos, edad: 19 años)

_**AMOR DULCE**_

Momoko estaba sentada en un sillón rosado, mientras esperaba a su "cita". En efecto, era su primera cita con el chico al que amaba hace semanas, no sabia porque había aceptado salir con ella, ya que, cuando le confesó lo que sentía, él simplemente la ignoro, pero al cabo de cinco días, acepto salir con ella, era extraño, pero había que aprovechar.

Después de unos minutos, la cita de Momoko llego y se sentó al lado de ella. El chico era moreno de ojos azules, iba vestido con una polera azul, y unos pantalones verde militar, y unas converse negras.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- pregunto Momoko intentando no sonar enojada

-Eh.., bueno, mi madre me encargo...un recado, si, eso es- respondió él mientras le daba una risa nerviosa

Momoko dudo de sus palabras, pero sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, da igual, ahora estamos juntos- dijo la pelinaranja para agarrar las manos del moreno

-Si, juntos..., quería hablarte sobre eso- dijo el moreno para soltar su agarre y mirarla serio

-¿Hablarme sobre eso? ¿Qué quieres decirme?- pregunto Momoko dudosa, estaba nerviosa, ¿por qué quería hablar sobre su relación en su primera cita?

-Mira, se que esta es nuestra primera cita, pero también tiene que ser la última- dijo él rápidamente, mirándola seriamente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Momoko asustada, no podía dejarla

-Mira, yo acepte a salir contigo porque justo en ese día había discutido con mi novia Nicol, pero ya se disculpó, conque ya no te necesito- término él sonriéndole

-¿E-entonces solo me has estado utilizando para darle celos a tu novia?- pregunto la joven de ojos rosados a punto de derramar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo

-En efecto, conque, adiós- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la vez que se iba

Momoko se levantó de su asiento pesadamente, y se dirigió afuera de el local. Decidió irse a algún sitio donde no pasara mucha gente, para poder ahogar sus penas a solas.

Después de llegar a un parque abandonado, se sentó en una banca y empezó a pensar.

_"No entiendo porque ningún chico sale conmigo, yo soy bastante linda, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, nadie lo vea" *suspiro* "muchos chicos me han dicho que soy linda, pero aún así, nunca han salido conmigo, ¿por qué? ¿Soy rara? No, no lo creo, de seguro hay muchos chicos a los que les gusté Galactiman, él es tan apuesto..., aunque la verdad, hay un chico que me parece más apuesto que Galactiman, el chico que da el tiempo, es taaaan lindo *suspiro de enamorada* pero, creo que eso no es amor, eso es... ¿Obsesión? Ni idea, de seguro Miyako me ayudaría en esto, pero esta bastante ocupada con su novio, exacto, Boomer es el novio de Miyako, hacen una pareja muy tierna, son tan románticos *suspiro* mis dos mejores amigas tienen novio, espera.., ahora que lo pienso, Kaoru no tiene novio, bah, de seguro Butch se hace su novio, aunque finjan que se odian, se nota que se aman en realidad *suspiro de enamorada* son unas suertudas, ¿cuándo voy a conseguir al chico de mis sueños?" _

Momoko dejo caer una lágrima, la primera de muchas que vinieron después, se pasó unos minutos sollozando, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te ocurre rosadita?- pregunto Brick, quien salió de detrás de la banca, y tomo asiento al lado de ella

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto ella secándose rápidamente las lágrimas

-Venía a pasear, mis hermanos me han dejado sólo- explicó él con las manos en la nuca

-¿Te han dejado sólo?- pregunto ella extrañada

-Sip, Boomer se ha ido con su novia a el parque de diversiones, y Butch se ha pirado con tu otra amiguita por una apuesta o algo por el estilo- explico sin mucho interés

-Aja, que tiernos- dijo está con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto Brick mirándola preocupado

-Mi "novio" me ha dejado en nuestra primera cita- dijo ella, ocultando la tristeza en su voz

-Ah, ya sé quien es, ese moreno que acepto tu invitación para salir, ya, ¿sabes que tenía novia verdad?- dijo/pregunto él extrañado

-Si, me lo contó todo hoy, y fíjate que lo conocía hace 2 semanas

-¿2 semanas? Eso no es mucho tiempo, creo que deberíais haber esperado más para salir- dijo Brick celoso

-Jeje, tienes razón, pero es que es muy lindo- aclaro ella sonrojandose- gracias por apoyarme Brick

-De nada, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?- dijo Brick sonriendo alegre

-Brick, ¿tú me ves solo como una amiga? ¿O cómo algo más?- pregunto Momko bajando la cabeza, para que él no viera lo roja que estaba

-Por supuesto que no te veo como una amiga- dijo Brick sonriendo, Momoko se llenó de esperanza al oír eso- Te veo como mi mejor amiga _**(XD)**_

Momoko le vio con una gotita al estilo anime en la frente, después negó con la cabeza

-No me refiero a eso tontito- dijo ella sonriendo- me refiero a...como una novia

Brick se quedo en silencio mientras la observaba atónito

-Y-yo...no lo sé, ¿P-por qué?- dijo él más rojo que su gorra

-Porque yo si te veo como un novio- dijo ella sonrojandose intensamente

Después de esas palabras, Brick se acercó a el rostro de Momoko y la beso apasionadamente, ante eso Momoko correspondió feliz.

-Te amo rojito- dijo ella riendo, Brick sólo le sonrió.

Al final, tarde o temprano, todo el mundo encuentra a la persona a la cual ama, como nuestras 3 amigas.


End file.
